just friends
by Uchiharuno239
Summary: (for MyEuphoria) Sasori berusaha mengungkapakan perasaannya pada Sakura


just friends

Naruto : Masashi Kisimoto

[Sasori Akasuna X Sakura Haruno]

Warning : AU, OOC, typo (s), drabble, mainstream, plotless, terinspirasi dari lagu **F** **RIENDS** -nya **Marshmello** dan **Anne Marie**

 **Special for** **MyEuphoria**

 **D.L.D.R**

"Sakura, aku mencintaimu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya pemuda itu padaku.

"Ehh ... apa yang kamu katakan? Kita ini bersahabat!" kataku. Apa yang baru saja dia katakan? Dia pasti bercanda 'kan?

Sebelumnya, biarkan aku memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Aku Haruno Sakura; putri tunggal pasangan Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki. Aku siswa kelas tiga di Konoha Senior High School.

Sedangkan pemuda yang mengaku mencintaiku tadi adalah sahabatku, Akasuna Sasori. Kami sudah bersahabat sejak dia pindah kemari dan menjadi tetanggaku, saat itu umur kami sekitar sepuluh tahun. Kembali ke cerita.

"Apa salahnya bila sahabat berubah menjadi kekasih? Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu, Sakura," kata pemuda itu lagi.

Apa yang dikatakan Sasori? Bagaimana bisa dia mencintaiku? Bukankah kita ini sahabat?

"Maaf, Sasori, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak mencintaimu, " jelasku dengan rasa bersalah. Aku hanya menganggap Sasori sebagai kakak. Tidak lebih.

Aku dan Sasori sudah lama bersahabat. Kami selalu satu sekolah, mulai dari tingkat dasar, tingkat menengah, bahkan hingga tingkat atas ini. Kurang lebih kami sudah bersahabat selama tujuh tahun.

Selama kami bersama, tidak pernah sekalipun aku membayangkan hubungan kami akan berubah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat; sahabat yang selalu ada saat senang maupun sedih. Karena aku anak tunggal, aku juga menganggap Sasori sebagai kakak laki-laki.

Sebenarnya aku sudah mengetahui perasaan Sasori sejak setahun terakhir ini. Cara dia menatapku berbeda dengan caranya menatap perempuan lain. Ada cinta yang terpancar dari matanya setiap kali kami berbicara dan saling menatap.

Awalnya aku tidak paham arti tatapan itu, tapi semakin lama aku mengerti, itu tatapan pria kepada wanita yang dicintainya. Dan, dengan pengakuan Sasori tadi sudah membuktikan bahwa dia memang mencintaiku.

"Apa kekuranganku hingga kamu tidak mau menjadi kekasihku, Sakura?" tanya Sasori lagi.

"Kamu tidak kurang apapun, Sasori. Kamu pria baik, penyayang, dan perhatian," kataku sungguh-sungguh. Benar. Selama aku mengenalnya, Sasori selalu menjadi sahabat yang bisa diandalkan.

"Lantas kenapa kamu tidak mencintaiku?" tuntutnya.

"Emm ... karena kita tidak bisa memaksakan hati kita, Sasori. Aku menyayangimu, tapi hanya sebagai sahabat dan kakak laki-laki." jelasku. Aku harap Sasori paham perasaanku.

"Kakak? Bagaimana bisa kamu hanya menganggapku sebagai kakak, Sakura? Selama ini aku bertahan menjadi sahabatmu karena aku tidak mau jauh darimu. Aku ingin selalu di dekatmu; ingin lebih lama bersamamu. Tidak pernah sekalipun aku menganggapmu sebagai adik. Tidak pernah!" tuturnya panjang lebar. Aku tidak tahu sudah sedalam apa perasaan Sasori padaku.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak merasakan perasaan yang sama sepertimu, Sasori. Aku tidak bisa menganggapmu lebih dari seorang sahabat," kataku sambil menundukkan wajah.

"Tidak bisakah kita menjalaninya dulu? Biarkan aku menjadi kekasihmu! Akan aku buktikan seberapa besar rasa sayangku padamu. Kamu tidak akan kecewa bila bersamaku," kata Sasori.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa, Sasori," jelasku.

"Bukankah ada pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa cinta bisa tumbuh karena terbiasa? Jika sekarang kita bersama, cinta itu lama-lama akan tumbuh di hatimu, Sakura." Sepertinya Sasori tetap ingin menjadikanku kekasihnya.

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatap matanya. "Tapi, Sasori, kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Maafkan aku, Sasori, aku tidak bisa."

"Kita coba dulu, aku akan menjadi kekasih yang baik untukmu."

"Aku percaya kamu bisa menjadi kekasih yang baik, tapi aku takut aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama. Aku tidak mau menyakitimu, Sasori."

"Sakura?"

"Maaf, Sasori."

Sasori menundukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya dia sudah menyerah untuk meyakinkanku. Semoga Sasori paham perasaanku, aku tidak mau membuatnya kecewa. Aku sungguh-sungguh menyayanginya, tapi hanya sebagai sahabat. Tidak lebih.

Sasori mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mataku. "Baiklah, jika itu keputusanmu, Sakura, aku tidak bisa memaksa. Tapi, kita masih bersahabat 'kan?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja, kau akan selalu menjadi sahabatku. Sahabatku yang paling berharga," jawabku disertai senyum manis.

Senyum tipis juga mulai muncul di wajah Sasori. Sepertinya Sasori sudah bisa menerima keputusanku. Kami hanya bisa menjadi sahabat.

 **Tamat**

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu Friends milik Marshmello dan Anne Marie. Maaf, kalau cerita nggak sesuai isi lagunya.

Dan untuk **MyEuphoria** **(Salma),** Selamat Ulang Tahun, semoga panjang umur dan sehat selalu. Sesuai kataku dulu, akhirnya aku bisa buat fic SasoSaku, maaf kalau ending-nya nggak jelas dan flat banget, mood nulisku lagi buruk, hehe. Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun.


End file.
